Grim Foreboding
by Gantz Gun
Summary: What good old Clay is doing during 'Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Rod' DELETED SCENE: One shot.


Me: Well here's my next deleted scene! This one is dedicated to 'NUTCASE'!

Ace: Why's that Gantz?

Me: Because in this Deleted Scene, I take my first crack at recreating the one and only Clayton Mario! And as you know Clayton Mario is one of NUTCASE's main OCs and I only hope it goes well.

Ace: Oh yeah! Clay! He was a nice enough guy that much is for certain.

Me: (nods slightly.) Yeah I know. What made this scene difficult was what kind of personality and kind of speech to go for, but once I found a kind, I wrote all of it instantly! So here we go!

Ace: Oh I can't wait!

* * *

Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Rod

Deleted Scene

Grim Foreboding

* * *

Tiger Track Island... An island that used to hold all matter of racing tournaments in it's different areas... But now, it needed help and fast... 

Recently a strange creature by the name of 'Wizpig' took over the island and placed it under a dark spell. Now in order to rid the island of the fat miser, the inhabitants of the island, as well as a few visitors, had to win the races that were held in each area of Tiger Track Island, and win a medallion bearing a 4th of Wizpig's face.

One of those visitors... Was the current champion of the Mario Kart Grand Prix... And he was named Clayton Mario...

Clay had came to Tiger Track Island with his friend Diddy Kong to help kick out the evil Wizpig. Helping them were all sorts of somewhat strange creatures... From the prince of the island, a young male tiger named Timber... To, to everyone including Clay's surprise, a Kremling named Krunch. So far, they had one the first of the pieces of the Wizpig medallion from winning the races in the Dino Domain, and they were now camping out in the central area of Tiger Track Island. The area was a big wide area with a grassy area in the center, with a small tent surrounded by a few trees. There was a river nearby, and hanging from a gargantuan rock face was a statue of a giant pig face... What would really catch attention, however, was the fact that the top left corner of the face looked like actual skin!

* * *

**_("I decided to use a tent instead of the Taj face on the ground, because in the upcoming 'Diddy Kong Racing DS' game, the Taj face is replaced by a tent, and a few trees, like you've read.")_** **_

* * *

_**

There was also a large wooden tunnel near the grassy area. Hanging over the river near the statue of the giant pig was a big yellow bridge. That bridge lead to Dino Domain. A young boy stood next to a tent, and looked at the giant pig statue noticing that the quarter of the thing had turned into skin. "Wierd..." He said to himself. He was a young teenager wearing a dark blue pair of overalls, an ice blue shirt, brown workboots, white gloves, and a light blue cap with a white circle on the front with a light blue 'C' in the center. He was none other then Clayton Mario, or Clay as he was known to his friends, and he was the third and youngest Mario brother. Also unlike his brothers, he had a smaller nose and no sign that a mustache was about to grow.

Clay continued to look at the statue trying to make sense about what he was seeing. He suddenly heard a slightly scratchy and deep voice behind him. "You're still concerned about that statue?! You really need to get your rest for the races tommorow." Clay turned to see a green crocodile like creature wearing a black leather coat. It was none other then Krunch, the kremling who came to Tiger Track Island to investigate the reason why one of the Kongs, the kremlings enemies, had came to the island in the first place. He soon got caught up in the whole ordeal once he found out more.

'Said Kong' came up next to Clay. "I'm sure it's no big deal, Clay. Besides, as much as I hate to say it, Krunch is right about you getting some rest." Diddy Kong said, placing his monkey hand on Clay's shoulder. Diddy Kong was a young monkey, wearing a red shirt, and a red cap on his hand. He was also the nephew of the one and only Donkey Kong.

Clay nodded at that. "Yeah, I know." Diddy nodded, and went back to his tent. Now seeing that Clay was going to go to his tent and not stare at the statue of Wizpig like a vulture, Krunch went back to his own tent as well. Clay looked at his friends leave and got up himself. The young teen took a last curious look at the stone mugshot of Wizpig, and slowly made his way back to the tent. _'Flap, flap, flap.'_ A gentle repititive sound came to Clay's ears. He looked up to see a paratroopa making his way down to him. Slung over its shoulder was a what looked like a mailbag. It soon landed next to the young plumber, and started catching his second wind. It was obvious that the trip took the poor guy a while, and he looked like a newbie.

"(Pant, pant, pant) Letter (pant, pant) for you, (pant, pant) Clayton Mario." The young Parakoopa wheezed out, reaching into his bag and pulling out a letter.

"Please..." Clay said kindly. "Call me Clay." Clay took the letter and looked at the return address. It was from his own home address. He opened the letter and took a close look at the note.

* * *

_Dear Clay:_

_I know you probably have your hands full at Tiger Track Island, but now we have some really big problems here at the Mushroom Kingdom. From what I learned from our older brother Mario, Bowser has found a strange artifact called the Star Rod, and, mama mia, he's invincible now!_

_From what I could learn, the Star Rod has the power to grant wishes. And Bowser used it to defeat Mario! Currently our big bro is going to Shooting Star Summit to answer the call of some 'star with a white mustache' and get some kind of message. I'll bet ya anything that he'll probably need help! Right now he's heading to Shooting Star Summit with a young goomba named Goombario and a toad who's name escapes me._

_So if you can come, please do so quickly!_

_Sincerely:_

_Luigi Mario_

_

* * *

_

Clay reread the letter, examing every syllable. He started to consider what he read. _'Sounds serious... But I can't leave my friends here... Who knows what'll happen if I do..._' He looked at the letter for a second, before turning it over and quickly jotting down a message. He handed it to the Paratroopa. "Give that message to my brother Luigi. You have to make sure he gets it okay?" The paratroopa nodded before quickly flying away into the horizen, on a long trip back to Toad Town.

Clay looked back at his friends old and new and shook his head. "I can't just leave them... But I can't just leave my older brother, to tackle such a problem himself either..." Clay thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "Okay... The second things are taken care of here, I'll head to Toad Town as fast as I can." Clay nodded at his plan and walked into his tent...

Hours later, when it was well into midnight, all was peaceful... Until a dark purple rip in reality suddenly appeared, and from it... A ball of purple, ghostly energy. As soon as it floated through, the rip disappeared leaving no clue it was there. The ghost slightly spun a few times before phasing through one of the tents. Inside was a red furred squirell with buck teeth and was wearing pajamas of a kind. The ghost phased back out of the tent and went into another one. It continued doing this until it finally found the object of it's search...

Clay...

It phased through the tent and saw the young plumber fast asleep. It slowly floated forward trying to examine him better. A small ghostly chuckle left it's being, when he saw the plumbers face... And from it a dark voice appeared. It was a dark, demonic, and in-control voice...

**_"Dost thou believe to be a great hero??"_** It paused for a second before laughing quietly. **_"I do decree this edict... It will be because of thine hesitance, that you will... DIE..."_** It started laughing, behind him a rip opened up and the ghost floated inside... Disappearing into the darkness from whence it crawled...

* * *

Me: And there you have it! 

Ace: (Shivers slightly.) That's creepy stuff...

Me: Thank you. I pride myself in that.

Kuma: I have to admit... You really came through.

Me: It wasn't that hard really. It's like NUTCASE says, Zane's and Clay's personalities are alike in a way.

Wally: I suppose you and NUTCASE have a point there, mate.

Me: Thank you Wally... (Turns to camera.) So there you have it! The Deleted Scene 'Grim Foreboding'! (Makes a peace sign.) R&R people!

Ace & Wally: Until next update!

Kuma: Yeah... (Slightly waves.) See ya...

Me: (Slaps forehead.) We 'SERIOUSLY' need to work on that...


End file.
